Sinking Feeling
by EliteKessu
Summary: Prize for AccessBlade for being my 50th reviewer on my first story called "Why Me?"! THANK YOU!


**Elite: Hey guys it's me. Well, this is not a new story. This is a prize for AccessBlade for being my 50th reviewer for my Hetalia story "Why Me?". XD **

**Here is your prize, I hope this is good enough for you. **

**Sinking Feeling**

"You idiot, why, why. . . ." Vietnam looked down at the country she loved as a little sister. This lightly tanned girl who was now in the arms of the strong American. She kneeled down and petted some of the brown hair away from Philia's brown eyes. "You idiot, why did you have to do that?"

"Because I can . . ." Philia laughed before coughing up a gallon of blood. America gasped and held her tighter to him. Philia chuckled again before looking up at the blond haired, blue eyed man. "I guess I became the hero this time . . ."

"Yeah, I guess you did . . ." America couldn't help but to shed a few tears. How would he have known that the youngest member of the group would jump in front of that . . . that . . . that Thing? How?

America never felt so useless.

Italy limped over to the dying girl. He also had tears falling down his face; letting the water soak his clothes and parts of his light brown hair. Philia looked at him and smiled. He wiped a couple of tears away before being able to smile too.

"This is so unawesome." The albino pushed his arms and tries to lift himself up. But he fell back down onto the floor as the pain surges through his body. "This is so fucking unawesome! Philia, hey Philia!"

"Yes?" Her voice sounded more strained then it was just a couple of seconds ago. This alarmed everybody in the room. But even so, Philia tries to push herself from America's arms but her body failed. "Yes, Prussia, what is it?"

"Why the fucking hell did you do that?" Prussia asked. "You should have just run away like you always do. Why?"

"We didn't want to." Italy wiped more of his tears away. Germany looked at him as he sits down next to Italy and petted his head. The tall blond haired German also felt useless in a type of situation like this. Italy continued. "This isn't the first time that we fought like this."

"I . . . didn't want . . . . my friends . . . to . . . die . . . again . . ." Philia hacked violently; more blood spat from her mouth. She can feel it. So can everybody else in the room. . . .

Philia was dying.

If everybody was so battered and broken, they would try to help her. China was cussing at himself for being so weak and helpless. This brown haired Asian man should be there with his little sister, like Vietnam is. But he was already draped across the floor like a blanket and had a few broken bones. He couldn't move at all.

Russia didn't really possess and kind of caring feelings for the dying girl but there was an unknown emotion that appeared when she jumped in front of him to save him. It was really strange and as much as Russia would not admit it, he is sad. This tall platinum blond super power that would always stare down at everybody with his purple eyes is feeling sad. The end of the world is going to happen soon.

It would seem as if there is nothing that anybody can do. But Japan, is still curious. What did Philia and Italy mean when they say that this has happen before? The black haired Asian did not understand.

"Philia-chan." Japan coughed a little too. Italy and America looked at his direction. "Itailia-chan. What do you mean when you say . . .?"

". . .We . . .have seen . . . you . . . die . . . too many times . . . be-." Philia coughed louder and harder; making her sit up and cover her mouth. The sad atmosphere suddenly turned tense. Philia feel back again; back into America's arms. America let out a couple of tears of sadness.

"Hey America." America looked down at her with sad eyes. She smiled. "That's so not . . . hero-like . . ." Philia's eyes became dull. "You should . . . ."

"Philia!" America gasped as her eyes became noticeably duller.

"You . . . know what . . . I . . .wish . . .for?" Philia turned her head to Italy. "Do . . . you . . . know?"

"What do you wish for Philia?" America asked.

". . .I . . .I . . . I wish . . ." Her voice became quieter and quieter by every breath she took. By this time, Japan, Russia, China, Prussia, England, and France has managed to make their way to Philia. She looked around and smiled. ". . .I wish . . . I could . . . . . leave with . . . . all of . . . . yo. . ."

Philia's eyes finally became dead. Her last breath filled the whole room. The only sound was Italy crying his heart out for the girl who just saved their lives. And that's when he explained everything. How much it hurt them both when they saw their friends die in front of them one at a time. How they rewind time so they couldn't make anymore mistakes. How they wanted their friends to leave this place alive.

"Italy." Italy looked up at the British man who was comforting the now crying American. This blond, thick eyebrow, green eyed man also was shedding a couple of tears. Behind him there were two people. The older looking blond haired man was comforting a younger man with almost the same shade of blond. Italy looked at England again when he called his name again. "Italy, is there a way . . ."

"IS THERE A WAY TO GO BACK THROUGH TIME AGAIN?" America shouted. This loud voice surprised everybody in the room. He realized what he did and calmed down again. He was still crying. "Dude, is there a way to reverse time again to bring Philia back to life?"

"Maybe." Italy lifted his head from Germany's shoulder. "But I don't want to put your lives in danger again. I know Philia . . ."

"Italia-chan." Italy looked at Japan. "Do you think that we can live like this?"

"He's right aru." Italy looked at China. "We didn't do anything to save her aru."

"I feel so fucking useless." Prussia sounded like he was crying but no tear appeared on his face. Probably too awesome to. But it was clear that everybody was blaming themselves for letting this all so innocent girl die in front of them. Italy looked at Vietnam and America who was taking this death the worse. Italy looked down at the diary and opened it.

"Alright."

-0o0o0o0-

"Ve~ It's really here!"

**XD I hope you like it 50th reviwer! XD **

**THANKIES!**


End file.
